


Sick Day

by RyokoRuby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Plus Size Female Character, Poor Loki, Smut, Story Arc, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoRuby/pseuds/RyokoRuby
Summary: Loki is suffering from a bazaar illness and there's only one cure....





	1. Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. I'm procrastinating from my other fic and wrote this instead. I hope you like it!

Loki had a deep, dark secret. Something that he had never told anyone, something so far buried in his unconscious mind he himself almost didn't know it. His general disdain for everyone, especially Midguardians, hadn’t changed in the time he had spent dealing with the Avengers let alone his brothers love of a filthy mortal...And yet, in the back of his mind, he felt this tickle. This annoying sensation that made his pulse race and his cheeks flushed. It only happened when She was around. He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat as he raked his left hand across his face. If only it was that simple. In fact, all it took for the uncomfortable feeling to erupt was just the mention of her name, her smell, the imprint of her vivacious body in her bed. He moaned in frustration at his lack of self-control, yes indeed he visited her room while she was gone. Why did he do that? He doesn’t care about anyone, ESPECIALLY THAT Mortal!!

Loki stood from his slumped position on one of Stark's plush couches.

“Oh looks like someone's in love!” The Tinman's voice chastised playfully.

The God of Mischief looked up at the salt and pepper haired genius. He was so distraught he couldn’t even come back with a quippy “Silence idiot Mortal” he just got a more befuddled and sullen look on his face and huffed past Tony.

“Oh wow! You’ve got it bad.” The shorter man followed alongside the Frost giant. “So who is she?”

Loki stopped and glared at Tony “I don’t know what you are going on about but whatever it is you think you know is wrong. I’m fine, not that I should even have to explain ANYTHING about me or my feelings. Or this horrible condition I have come under.” Loki’s voice hitched and continued to walk slowly down the corridor. “Yes, If indeed there was anything wrong with ME, which there is not, it is just some kind of nervous illness. I need to refocus my energies and clear my mind.”

Tony followed behind shaking his head “Right, reindeer games. You’re totally fine, nothing going on with you, AT ALL.” He smirked. “Whatever you say, Loki.” Tony stopped at the elevators and punched the down button. As the doors began to close he gleefully yelled out “100 bucks I figure out who she is by the end of the week”

 

The Green clad god punched the wall in frustration, misery, and something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Fear. As he used his magic to fix the hole in the crumbling wall his thoughts became anxious. No no no! This is not happening. Love? Ha! Never. Then again he had never felt this way before. He screamed just as the elevator dinged with its newest occupant.

“Loki?” a quizzically concerned female voice inquired. Before he could even gain an ounce of composure he felt a small plump hand rest on his arm.

He turned around with a start and lost any dignity he had as he yelped and recoiled from the touch. It was her! Just kill me he thought. Yes indeed, the woman causing him all these “feelings” was right in front of him. He felt a crimson blush spread on his cheeks and his pulse quickening. There it goes again! Loki coughed and tried to straighten himself into rigidity to feign some semblance of control of the situation.

“Oh, yes er, hello Hannah. How may I help you?” He stuttered out too cheerfully.

Hannah stepped toward him hand outstretched “Uh, You feelin’ ok Boss?” She was coming in quick and he just stood there stupidly as she placed her hand on his forehead standing her tippy toes checking his temperature. He almost fainted. She was so cute! “Hmm, you do seem a little warm, at least for you.” He saw a flash of what he could only assume was concern. He waved her hand away.

“I’m completely fine.” He lied.

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” She peered closely at his features. “Nope, not good at all. Ok, Mr. God, off to bed with you!”

Before he could say anything she had grabbed his hand and was leading him to his room down the hall. He silently let her lead him to his bedchambers. He felt his blush spreading down his neck and his nerves felt like they were on fire. Just the mere thought of her in his room where he slept and bathed nearly drove him to scream again.

As Hannah opened the door to his room he was willing himself to simply run away. Yes, It was a perfectly good plan, Just run away and never see or think of her ever again. Problem resolved. Just as he was about to make his escape, he watched her bend over his bed and remove the covers for him to lay down. He couldn’t help himself. He took in the splendid view. Her hind quarters were just so….BIG! He glimpsed what only could have been a bit of her underwear. Nope, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Alright, you come here.” She motioned for him to close the door and get in the bed. He complied silently. “You must really be sick. That would have usually warranted a rebuke or jibe.” She chuckled.

He sat down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

“Yes, you are not the only person to tell me that today.” He whispered almost to himself.

He was just about to stretch out on his King sized bed when he felt his boot laces being undone. He looked down abruptly to see Hannah kneeling down taking his boots in her hands and pulling them off.

“Well, you can’t sleep with your boots on, silly!” She laughed again. For some reason hearing, it made his heart skip a beat. He gulped down his rising urges.

From that angle, he could see straight down her shirt. Her incredibly supple breasts rested plump and large next to each other. They seemed to go on forever. Loki had never seen such a bosom. He had the ridiculous urge to bury his face in them. he stared at her cleavage unabashedly and if she noticed Hannah didn’t let on. Clearing her throat, she stood up and he shifted his gaze swiftly.

“OK Now that that is taken care off let's get this vest thing off.” She stood between his spread legs, biting her lip with determination she rolled up her sleeves.

She was going to undress him. He looked up at her with nervous puppy eyes. He had no more will power.

Do what you want with me, Just let me live! he begged in his brain. The curvy woman began to unbuckled Loki’s vest. She was having a bit of a struggle, all her pulling and tugging caused her breasts to jiggle and bounce a mere 4 inches from his face. He was completely mesmerized.

He was only brought out of his trance when she started free his shirt from his pants. He was painfully aware of the hardness straining against them which he was poorly hiding with his hands. “Um, Thank you, Hannah, but do you really need to go this far for me? I mean I don’t deserve this kindness.” He rattled out an excuse desperately.

She knelt down between his legs and sighed wistfully. “Loki, don't say that. Yeah, you can be a real piece of ...sh-, uh, work but I’ve always liked you. You are such a shock to the system around here, especially compared to these stuffed suits who work here.” She smiled and put her hand on his face. “Besides No one around here stares at me the way you do.”

His eyes grew wide and his heart sank as he realized he hadn’t fooled her at all.

“I know that the only thing that ails you is love sickness.”

“So it is a real illness after all!” He broke the faintest smirk.

“Loki, may I be permitted to touch you?” She asked shyly.

“What do you mean? You’ve been touching me this whole time.” His blood was pounding in his head.

She gently started to move his hands that were attached to his crotch. “I mean REALLY touch you.”

The green eyed god was shaking with anticipation as he nodded. All earlier thoughts of disdain and doubt fled his mind as she began to untie his belt. Loki leaned back, his chest heaving with his deep breaths. H could hardly believe it. She stopped suddenly.

“Is something wrong?” He asked frantically.

A soft blush bloomed on her high cheeks. “Would you, uh, would you like to touch me too?” She asked

Without even thinking he lept down on his knees in front of the woman putting his mouth on her’s. His chest exploded with electricity with the contact. She grabbed his neck and face and explored his lips and tongue. Hannah's body was so soft to his touch, he couldn't get enough of her in his hands. His hungry roaming went south, getting two handfuls of her ample bottom. He moaned with pleasure.

“You’ve been wanting to get your hands on that for a while haven’t you?” Hannah giggled on his mouth.

“You have no idea, my dear.” He started to knead the clothed flesh.

Hannah paused from the kiss and held her finger out with the hold on a second signal.

Her deft fingers fiddled with a button on her blouse. “Have you been wanting these too?”

Eyes falling out of his skull, he had no patience to wait for her fingers to finish their job.

“May I?” He offered and in one swift movement her shirt and bra were thrown off her body to reveal the largest set of breasts he had ever seen in all his life. He stared dumbfounded for a half a second before he pounded on her left nipple with his mouth.

Hannah’s moans echoed in his ears while he lifted her plump figure easily and placed her gently on his bed.

“I don’t think I can stop myself from this point.” He surveyed his fleshy prize.

The woman he had pined over nodded and began to unbutton her pants. He shoved them down her legs hurriedly to expose her naked body. Her light blue thong hid her excitement poorly. He licked his lips before he kissed her mouth greedily as he moved his right hand under the thin fabric and felt her soft wisps of pubic hair.

“You’re not fair, God of Mischief you may be! You still have your pants on,” Hannah uttered between kisses.

Loki paused momentarily as he whisked his own clothes off exposing his lean, muscular body. His cock stood at full attention, aching with desire. She looked down, eyes widening with mutual excitement.

“ Now who is unfair?” He looked stern, one eyebrow raised as he removed her underwear. “Hmm yes, I think I need to keep these, Mortal.”

Hannah giggled in agreement. “Whatever you say...”

Looking rather pleased with himself Loki took both of his woman’s thighs in hand and hefted them skyward, giving him the best view of her nether regions. Blushing but unashamed, she held onto his hands further lifting her sex into his vision. Her outer lips were clean shaven and plump. Hungrily he buried his face in her, divulging its secrets with his tongue, soft moans escaping his mortal love. Her scent was intoxicating and his mind clouded over with lust as he flicked her most sensitive nerves rapidly. Feeling her rise with each lashing he drove two long fingers inside her warm cunt and revealed in its velvet cushioning.

Hannah’s moans became more desperate and ragged as Loki continued to finger and lick her mercilessly. “Don’t stop, I’m almost there…” She gasped out as she began to move on his fingers. With a growl, he thrust one more finger inside her which took her over the edge. Her body shuddered and spasm'ed as he continued to eat her pussy. She gushed out into his mouth as she screamed his name. “LOKI!”

She felt him lower her body and position himself between her legs. The god's face glistened with her juices as he grasped her face gently, forcing her to look at him as he entered her. “You need to know I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. I have dreamed about this since the moment I met you,” He pushed the tip of his cock inside her her as he continued. “ You’ve obsessed me from the start and ever since then I knew I must make you mine.”

With one hard thrust, he forced himself into her depths. He shuddered and growled as he began to plunge himself into her. Hannah pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him even deeper inside.

“I’m your Loki, completely! You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you too. I just didn’t think you could ever want me..” She gasped out.

“I’ll prove it.” The god leaned up, moving her leg against his torso while he straddled her other leg, crashing himself against her cervix and eliciting a pleasurable yelp from her lips. With one hand he held her leg firmly against his chest as he rubbed her tender clit with the other. He wanted to consume her, make this woman his, no one else could even touch her. His hips moved at god like speeds as her supple body responded in kind.

Hannah’s insides tightened around him, he knew she was close to orgasm once more. He flipped her over on her front suddenly. He clasped her around her throat putting her in an upward kneeling position. “You are mine only,” he pounded into her even faster. With his other hand, he continued massaging her engorged clitoris.

Hannah’s strained breath hitched as she began to orgasm. Without a second thought, Loki pushed her on all fours while he pumped all of his seed inside her. They moaned in unison.

She was the first to collapse, out of breath and flushed. Loki looked down at her sweet, sweaty body speechless. He had fucked this mortal. Was he going crazy? What did it all mean? He wanted her, all of her. A soft hand brought him out of his thoughts as she pulled him down beside her. She pulled the sheet up around them and wrapped her arm around his body.

“What are you doing Hannah" He didn't know of this human practice.

“Silly god, this is called cuddling.” She laughed softly into his hair. “You really do have a lot to learn don’t you?”

Loki closed his eyes and reached over to hold her hand contentedly. “Well if you are my teacher I think I will learn very quickly.” her soft breasts and belly enveloped his back. “Very, Very quickly.”

They both smiled as they fell asleep.


	2. Epilougue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wine brings out the rambler in me.

Tony mindlessly scratched at an itch on his left butt cheek as he stood in the elevator on the way back up to his suite . His meeting had taken far too long and he needed a stiff drink. With a smirk he contemplated the plight of his newest resident. Ever since Loki had been living at Stark Tower things seemed different. Granted, the Mischief God was very rough around the edges. It took around the clock kiddie gloves to ease him into the daily routine. Most days he spat on them and huffed off to his room. 

The Iron man rolled his eyes as he thought of the Asgardian’s temper tantrums. ‘That was a rough couple of weeks’ He thought to himself. 

However over the past months he noticed a change in his former enemy. The god’s disinterest in human customs suddenly peaked. It was especially enlightening when he took literal notes on human mating rituals. 

Loki hadn’t been subtle. It pleased him endlessly to torture the arrogant god. He just wished the poor woman luck. ‘It could be a man too’ Tony laughed to himself. He was going to give so much shit to that love sick fool. 

The lift dinged signaling his arrival. He pondered briefly if Loki was still in the same place, worrying himself into a tizzy. Almost disappointingly, Tony noted that the god was not there. ‘Oh well, next time.’ He headed to his private bar for a Scotch.

He pulled a tumbler off the shelf and popped the top of the decanter off with a huff. “You are my true love, never forget.” He hummed into his glass as he sipped and felt the familiar burn down his throat. 

“Ahem!” 

Tony almost choked on his drink as he turned around to the sound. Seated in the biggest arm chair in the room, Loki looked at him with the most smugness he had ever seen on the fucker. 

The Tinman raised his eyebrow “Can I help you, your royal assness?’ He chuckled at his bad joke.

Unperturbed Loki smiled wide. “I’ve just come to assure you, not that there was anything wrong, that whatever illness I may have had, has since been cured.” An almost rosy color appeared on his pale face.

Tony stared at him for a whole minute“Oh. My. God.” 

“Yes?” Loki tried to seem disinterested, failing of course.

“You? Wilted and miserable, managed to get some action in the last HOUR?” He laughed and grabbed another glass and poured a hefty drought.

Having never received the token of Tony’s personal stash of liquor, Loki was taken aback. He accepted the spirit speechless.

“Loki, my man. How did you, you of all people, hop into bed with a woman?” He laughed “It was a woman right? Cause it could have been a guy, I don’t care….”

,p> Loki felt his face grow hot. “Yes it was a woman!” He tilted the contents of the glass into his mouth. If he hadn't been so satisfied with himself he may have been more perturbed at the tone of his hosts questions. 

“ Well shit. Let me pour you another.” Tony was almost giddy. He had to know everything. After pouring seconds, he sat next to his guest.

“So. Who is the lucky woman?” He cut right to the chase.

“Well if you must know, she is a heavily endowed wench. Dark hair, smells of peaches.” He broadened his chest. “Yes. I worthy mate.” 

Tony stared at him. “What’s her name? Who is she? Well endowed that’s a good start.”

“Her name is Hannah. She was useless against my charms, of course…” He slurped his liquor down.” Basically begged me to bed her. How could she not?”

“Hannah? As in personal assistant to Director Fury Hannah?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Is she? I didn’t notice.” Loki stood, somewhat tipsy. “ All I can say is she is more than equipped to take anything I give her.” He remembered how it felt inside her and giggled.

“LOKI!” 

Both men looked in the direction of the voice, faces like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Hannah stood there, flushed and frowning. She walked over to the guilt ridden god.

“Loki, that is our business!” She whispered harshly into his ear. “I’m sorry Mr.Stark, Loki was just leaving.”

Tony, completely entertained, lifted his glass “No need to worry, Hannah. You are basically family now.” He laughed into his drink.

The short woman grabbed the sullen god by his hand and dragged him to the door. With a salute, Tony winked. 

“Goodbye Mr. Stark!” Hannah rushed out of the room. 

Loki in one last boastful effort air humped her behind.

“Yes, Goodbye Tony.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hannah discover they are a bit more addicted to each other than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. Kudos and comments give me life!

Hannah couldn’t believe her eyes. When she opened the door to her small office it was filled with Roses. So full was the room that several stems fell on her, further startling the Brunette. Some of her co-workers walked past. She blushed as they giggled and whispered behind her back. It had been 2 days since she slept with Loki and yet the whole building seemed to know about it. She was going to have a stern talking to with that boy!

Still, it all happened so suddenly. Thinking back to that day deepened the blush. Loki had been out on a mission with Thor and Steve. They hadn’t seen each other since she scolded him in front of Tony. 

“Now I wish I had accepted his offer to spend the night,” Hannah thought. She eyed the de-thorned flowers ruefully. 

“I’ll just ignore this for now” With a small smile she closed the door. Every day something new popped up. Loki had been sure to lavish her with gifts. Her favorite so far was a decadent box of chocolates. The note tickled her to pieces so much she kept it in her wallet. Leaning against the office vending machine she pulled it out to read. 

My darling Hannah,  
While I’m gone I will be thinking only of you. These sweets remind me of your voluptuous body, consider this a continued contribution to its divine curves lest they wither.

Forever Yours  
Loki

The words melted Hannah inside and out. She was so smitten with that God of Mischief. He loved her and her size 20 body. So much so he wanted to feed her “lest” she lose weight. The thought of it made her laugh but also made her ponder if Loki had a not so secret fat fetish. Either way, she was missing his hands in her hair, his tongue exploring every inch of her soft flesh. The blush returned with a vengeance bringing with it a throbbing heat in her loins.

“Everything alright Hannah?” One of the temps, Holly, interrupted. A concerned look clouding her hazel eyes.

“Oh, Holly yes. Yes, I am just fine. I was just going to use the bathroom.” Hannah cleared her throat desperately trying to push back her erotic thoughts.

Disbelieving the girl asked “Are you sure? You look really flushed, like red.”

Before the caught woman could make an excuse Tony Stark’s voice interceded

“Hannah? I thought I told you to stay at home in bed. Tsk. Tsk I say! Come with me you really must lie down.” The billionaire gently grabbed her arm and whispered: “Play along!”

“Oh yes…? Mr.Stark I’m sorry, I just have so much work to finish. I really must be sick though, I feel so weak.” The plump woman leaned into her boss dramatically. Her warm body pressed against him in a way he would think about later.

“Don’t worry Holly, I’ve got it from here. Have a soda on me.” He punched the vending machine. A Dr.Pepper appeared in the slot. With a wink, the two had left the room and down the hallway.

“Thanks, Tony. Holly must be the only person in this company who doesn’t know about me and Loki. I appreciate the save but you can let me go now.” Hannah looked up at the man who had his arm wrapped around her. 

“Oh of course!” The Playboy smiled. Something about that fact that Loki loved this shapely woman made her inexplicably more attractive to him. Loki better gets back soon.

Tony let her go “Seriously though, Hannah. Do you want to sit a while in my suite, have a drink? That look you had earlier would make a hardened prostitute blush.”

“I think I will actually. Fury discharged me half an hour ago. The thought of my roommate and her new boyfriend isn’t very appealing.” Hannah had never received this kind of attention from the Boss. Her curiosity trumped any doubts about his intentions.

“Now that’s my girl! Whiskey or Gin? Or whatever really, I have it all.” Tony ushered her through to his private rooms.

 

This mission they sent him on took two days. 2 DAMN DAYS! Loki seethed in the back of Quinjet. The god ignored the chattering of the “Captain” and his brother. The supposed threat was elusive. He offered up his magic to seek out and kill them all. Finish it off in 15 minutes but no. Those two needed to waste time. He, Loki had slept on the cold ground and all just to dispatch the enemy anyways. The brooding man scowled. Two days missed opportunity to sleep in a bed. To sleep with Hannah.

The thought of her caused a wave of carnal desire to breed in his chest. Shifting his eyes over to his companions, Loki called out. “How much longer? I could have been back to the tower in milliseconds. I’m growing impatient.” 

Thor turned and with a cocky smile laughed out “Oh dear brother, we know. Fear not we are a mere 10 minutes away from your darling.”

Loki stared daggers at his blonde sibling “Well it’s not soon enough. I have matters that need my immediate attention.” 

“You afraid Hannah has replaced you already?” Steve chimed in from the cock pit.

“I think it is something a bit more sensual, eh brother? She is quite a lot of woman, you sure she isn't too much for you?” Thor burst into fits of laughter.

Choosing to ignore the two men, Loki closed his eyes. The excitement of seeing Hannah over shadowed any issues he had with these Avengers. He remembered how good she felt. Asgard didn't possess such shapely females. In truth, Asgardian women were quite lean, boney even. Not to mention that the women he had taken to bed couldn't take his entire length. Hannah had no such problems.

His thoughts were interrupted by Steve “Home sweet home. Gentlemen we have arrived.”

 

Loki felt his nether regions pulse, his cock twitched as he stormed through Stark Tower. He was on the hunt, his prey just a few doors down. Tony’s door. With more force than necessary, Loki burst into the suite. 

Tony stared at the god, drink in hand. “She's not here, reindeer games. Left when she got the word you were headed in.” 

“Where is Hannah?” Loki looked slightly manic.

Taking a slow sip, The Iron Man walked towards his guest. “Hold onto that one Loki. A woman like that comes once a lifetime. She's in your room .”

With not so much as word Loki left.

“Better take care of her or I'll scoop her up from under your nose” Tony smiled sadly into his liquor. "Don't worry whiskey, I've always got you."

 

His room was dark as he entered. 

“Is that you, Loki?” Hannahs' voice called out.

Loki hurriedly flipped the light switch. She was kneeling there in the middle of his bed. A wide smile appeared on her lovely face. The woman stood and walked towards him. Hannah wore nothing more than a fluffy towel. His cock hardened instantly.

“I hope you don't mind. I took a quick shower. I've just been so _hot _today.” Her wet hair glistened in the light, face rosy. Hannah wrapped her arms around him. “ I missed you so much”__

__Fighting the urge to fuck her then and there, Loki contented himself by embracing her deeply. “You will never know how much I missed your touch.”_ _

__This is where he belonged. In all his long life, nothing completed him as this mortal did. He would hold onto Hannah for the rest of time so this feeling would last._ _

__“ Loki?” She pulled away from the embrace, an embarrassed blush growing on her high cheek bones “It's been two days, I can't wait anymore. I need you inside me.” She whined coyly._ _

__With no need for further incentive the aroused God ripped the towel off Hannahs body. Her large breasts hung low and full. The curves of her stomach and the plump flesh below her belly button called to him. It was better than he remembered. Loki kissed her while his hand caressed her belly. Dipping his fingers down between her thick thighs, he found her pussy wet and ready._ _

__“I told you I needed you.” Hannah breathed into his chest, hands unbuttoning his tight leather pants. Loki’s hard cock danced in her palm. “Take me right here.”_ _

__The vivacious brunette turned her back to the lust filled God. With one hand she fingered herself, preparing for his girth. With the other, Hannah pulled him to her sloppy folds. This woman's initiative drove him mad._ _

__Loki shuddered with anticipation. Hannahs' eyes betrayed her desperation. Taking both fleshy hips in hand he thrust his dick all the way inside._ _

__“By the gods, Hannah I love you.” He uttered breathlessly against her wet tresses. Gasping moans were Hannah's only reply. The jiggling of her ass tempted him. With a loud smack, Loki landed a satisfying slap._ _

__“Oh my God, yes. Another, give me another.” Her begging cries fueled his thrusts. With every slap, Loki felt Hannah tighten around his cock. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long. With a snarl, the fully clothed man lifted her thick thigh up and out. His fingers dug into the supple flesh._ _

__The new found access made Hannah squeal, her fingers quickly finding her sensitive clit. Face contorted with intense pleasure, the woman screamed loudly against the door. A gush of warm liquid erupted out of her and into the floor._ _

__“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't help it.” Hannah was practically crying in ecstasy._ _

__Her bodies involuntary response to his merciless thrusts tipped Loki over the edge. With a loud cry of his own, he buried his dick deep, unloading thick ropes of cum against her cervix._ _

__With heavy breaths, the two lovers separated. Hannah held on to the door frame to support her shaky legs._ _

__“ Sorry about the mess,” Her contented smirk said otherwise._ _

__“Never apologize for that. It's the finest form of flattery my darling Hannah.” Loki scooped the breathless girl in his arms like a doll._ _

__She giggled in his arms “I'm not used to being picked up. I'm usually too heavy for most._ _

__“Well, that is their loss. I find it most satisfying to have you so close to me. Besides.” He gently placing the tiring woman on the bed. “You are a mate fit for a god. Mortal men don't deserve the honor to hold you.”_ _

__Loki arranged the blankets and laid beside his lady love. Hannah beamed at him. “Fit for a god? So are we...dating?”_ _

__He pulled her arm over his now naked body. Loki found the custom of cuddling one of his favorites.“You mean courting?”_ _

__Hannah snuggled close, reveling in his automatic cuddle response. “Yes, like courting I guess.”_ _

__Without a second thought, the sleepy god replied “Darling, no matter what you call it, yes. Yes to everything. If you are here with me, I will forever be satisfied.” He looked down at Hannah, she was so incredibly beautiful to him._ _

__With a satisfied sigh, he leaned down and kissed her for the first time that day. As he drifted into sleep he made a mental note to make sure he kissed her every chance he got._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Was it too cheesy? Does it need MORE cheese? I'm going to continue with this one so rest assured there will be much more fluffy smut with our plus size heroine and her new "Boyfriend". teehee.


	4. Tony's lament prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Can't even. Thor can only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I am so bad about updating. Please accept this humble offering as an appetizer for the main dish. ;)

Thor looked down at the Asgardian sized pint glass. It's frothy contents tickled his nostrils while drinking slowly. It was obviously a bribe from Tony. The man was insatiable, so thirsty for sordid details of his brother's romantic affair. The blonde god turned back to the conversation being thrust upon him.

“...I mean, Jesus! It's 4 times a day sometimes, same time like clockwork. Yesterday you could hear them in the war room two floors up.” Tony laughed manically, his whiskey sloshing on the floor. 

Thor cleared his throat “ Tony, what can I say? He is a god with an appetite to match. No one is more surprised than me. I am pleased if only for the fact that he is bedding Midgardians instead of killing them.” He stood and walked behind the bar. “ Besides, is it not endlessly amusing to see them together. So perfectly mismatched.”

The slightly drunk Stark rolled his eyes. “That's just what I'm saying! Loki is so rigid and cold. Hannah, on the other hand, is warm and so very soft…” he trailed off remembering how her body felt pressed up against his. The Tinman's cheeks heated suddenly at the thought. 

Thor pretended not to notice. Hiding a smirk in his freshly poured beer, the blonde tried to reason with the flustered man in front of him. “ Anthony, at this rate I think that perhaps you are smitten yourself with this girl. Surely you would have no problem filling your bed.”

“Of course I don’t! PU-LEASE!...” Tony’s rebuttal sputtered into incoherent rambling as he scrambled to think of something witty to say. His mind was clouded. 

The god of Thunder interrupted the perturbed man with a guffaw. “That my friend is enough proof for me!” He slammed his empty beer glass on the counter and jumped over the bar effortlessly.” Tony, take a break. Go somewhere fantastic. I think you have been too cooped up here in the tower. Unlike my brother, you actually have a life.”

“Thanks for that!” With a sarcastic sigh, Tony finished his drink. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?” The dulcet tones of the A.I. responded to his creator's call.

“Cancel all my plans for the next week. I’m going off the grid.” 

“Whatever You say, sir. One week in New Jersey it is.” Jarvis quipped sharply.

Thor’s laughter echoed down the hallway, much to the chagrin of a mortified Mr. Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plan to ruin Hannah and Loki's vacation puts our girl in a tight spot.

The last 3 months sped past faster than Hannah had imagined. Her whirlwind romance with The God of Mischief had left her out of breath and slightly dazed. 

“Does he ever sleep?” She thought. Her nether regions ached dully from last nights romp. They certainly had become creative when it came to positions recently. It seems having an incredibly strong, never aging god as a lover means there are lots of sexy possibilities. Particularly when it comes to stamina. Hannah felt a hot blush creep up her neck. She rubbed the hidden hickey there.

" Wish I was in bed with you Loki!" her thoughts were momentarily disrupted by the sound of Tony and Steve laughing from the cockpit of the twinjet. She sighed loudly, willing her anxiety over this whole mess to die. 

“What am I even doing here in the first place?” The plump woman whined under her breath.

When Steve had asked her to come on this mission she guffawed in his face. At the time Hannah thought it was a joke. Why would they need her, a glorified secretary, to go on a death-defying Avengeresque mission? Like seriously? She was about to start a week of much-needed vacation. A whole week to be whisked away with Loki to who knows where. Just not there. 

“Don’t look so glum, chickpea. This’ll be fun. It’s your first time to see some REAL action.” Tony sauntered towards her. 

“Real action? Forgive me Mr. Stark but your idea of action is very different than my homoerotic anime type of action .” Hannah smirked uneasily. Yaoi was her true passion anyways. Something she was very much hoping to experiment with on this vacation. 

“Um..” Tony looked at her confused before Barton swept in behind him.

“Oh don’t give up on us too quickly Hannah, it’s a regular spandex sausage party on this ship.” He smacked Tony’s butt jokingly before making a swift escape before his boss could do anything.

The incredulous billionaire was about to sputter out some obscenities but Hannah’s giggles caught him off guard. “You’re a regular pervert aren’t you Hannah? “ He sat across from the girl. “ Being with Loki has corrupted your mind!”

“Not to give myself too much credit, but I would have to say that I am probably more of a bad influence than you realize." 

Her comment sent his mind into overdrive. Now he simply had to know.

"Have you ever dated a fat woman before Tony?” The voluptuous secretary asked coyly.

Her question took him by surprise.Tony audibly gulped. This jet ride was taking a turn in a sexy direction. “ Well, no. No one like you, not to say you are fat, you’re perfect, I mean in a totally normal boss/employee way. Oh dear…” Hannah's intense gaze was making him nervous. 

“Clearly not. First thing, thank you, I am perfect just as FAT as I am. No reason to say otherwise. It’s funny, human men fumble over this issue so much but Loki has only ever praised my body for what it is. It’s a non-issue in fact. Sometimes I think he wants me to get fatter!"

“Hey, I dated a girl in college who was bigger than you and that woman knew how to love a man’s body! Don’t lump me in with that guy.” Barton pointed at the mortified Iron Man. “And I’ve got to say this, pardon my language, you are one damn beautiful lady.”

Tony looked pale as a sheet.

“Here, here!” Steve exclaimed despite his reserved nature. 

The crew went silent as they turned their heads to look at Cap. “Well, it’s true!"

Hannah burst into laughter. “ Y’all are not too shabby yourselves. Especially you Cap.” She eyed his ample hindquarters with a wide smile.

Steve turned a bright red. “Thank you, ma’am”

“Are we there yet?” An embarrassed Tony stood sullenly to walk to the pit. He was beginning to regret his devious plan of whisking her away before Loki could. 

“Can’t escape that quickly, Anthony.” Barton laughed and walked back to his seat. He cackled to himself, loving every second of his boss's discomfort. 

“There’s nothing to escape.” Hannah unbuckled herself from her chair. “We are all co-workers and friends I hope. I have been getting this feeling that ever since I started seeing Loki that things have been off-kilter. Tony..” she stood in front of the salt and pepper haired man. “I can flirt all day, bring it. Let's just get this mission over with. I don't know why I'm here, but I'll do the best I can to stay alive so I can go on my vacation!"

"Don't worry Hannah, we're getting into the thick of it soon. We've almost arrived. Everyone clear on what you need to do?" Steve had his serious face on.

Hannah's uneasiness returned. Great. 

"suit up boys and girls! I hope you like the dress." Tony flashed a reassuring smile. "We can't do this without you, you know?"

"Isn't this more of Natasha's thing?" Hannah reached for the expensive garment. It looked tiny. She glared at her boss.

"Our mark has a taste for warmongering and as luck would have it, fine, full-figured beauties. don't forget the pumps too." He was having too much fun

Resigned to her fate she began to take her boots off. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. All you men, in the cockpit, and if I catch you looking at me while I'm changing, so help me, there'll be hell to pay."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, girlie." Tony walked to the pit, while she threw a shoe at his head. "OUCH!"

"I'm watching you, Stark."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's sulking and Thor is bored.

Thor sighed and stood from his chair at the end of the table. He was not too thrilled with the turn of events of the past 24 hours either. To add insult to injury he was put on babysitting duty no less. For once he would like to spend time with his brother not ‘on the clock’.

“Do you at least want to talk about it? I’m begging you, speak to me. I’m bored!” The blonde paced slowly. “I’m not exactly happy about all of this either. It’s not my fault that She is gone, you know?”

Loki’s eyes flashed angrily forward. “If you really want to sympathize let me leave. Otherwise, shut up.”

Thor crossed his arms indignantly. “Oh, that’s nice. Maybe instead of being a brat, you could start to think outside the box. Maybe I would let you out of here even. Ever think about that?”

The disgruntled green god shifted in his chair thoughtfully. “ Are you implying that that might be a viable option?”

“Well, maybe not how you think. I don’t want to waste my entire making sure you don’t kill Tony Stark, but I certainly do not want to stay in here either.”

“Consider my interest piqued. Make it good, otherwise, I will sulk till you die of boredom.”

The god of Thunder laughed triumphantly while he clapped his hands together. “ Let’s make a deal. We leave this horrible room, track down your lady love and get in on the action. All you have to promise, brother, is to not kill Tony Stark. Don’t hurt him, don’t touch him, don’t even look at him. Just pop in, grab Hannah and leave.”

Loki mulled over his offer. Of course, he would lie. That bastard Stark stole his beautiful Hannah right from under his nose. Who knows what that devious man had planned for her, what depraved acts he would perform on that supple, round body.The punishment for all this would be swift and severe. Oh yes, he would play along with his dull brother just long enough. 

“Think about it. What a wonderful opportunity for Hannah to see you swoop in and see how manly you are.” Thor teased.

“Now there’s an idea…” Loki replied in all seriousness.

Shaking his head with a chuckle Thor beckoned to his half-brother “Then what are we waiting for?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah squeezes into a tiny dress and has naughty thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I've been slacking on the smut. there's a hint in this chapter but I'm gearing up for a dozey! Thanks again for reading!

“How do people do this?” Hannah picked at the thong wedged firmly in her ample bottom. The tight material of the red cocktail dress left little to the imagination. 

“Tony! This cannot be a dress, maybe a glorified scarf but as an actual garment, I think not. Next time just spray paint it own so I don’t have to struggle to into it.”

Her boss chuckled, back still turned. “So you’re saying there’ll be a next time?”

The plus-sized beauty passed her male co-workers into the cockpit. “Haha. very funny. We there yet? I’m already over this.” She gestured to her body.

Barton whistled slowly “Hot Damn Woman!”

All three men’s eyes rested squarely on her chest. 

Hannah crossed her arms and replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “Yeah, nothing sexier than a red condom, right?”

The dress stretched dangerously low across her breasts, it’s halter straps framing each mound as a succulent pillow. It hugged every roll and curve. The hem rested just below her hindquarters. A pair of Cuban heeled tights slithered down the back of her chubby thighs and shapely calves. The ensemble was complete with pointed Louis Vuitton black pumps. 

“Marvelous.” Tony feasted on the decadent sight before him. “But it needs a couple tweaks.”

Walking over to the shorter woman he reached out and gently released Hannah’s tight bun. Brunette locks bounced around her shoulder. Reaching into his jacket pocket the Salt and Peppered man brought out a gold necklace, a giant ruby nestled in the center. 

“You sure about that boss? My entire life's earnings aren’t even close to what that rock costs.” Her face flushed as he reached his arm around her neck and fastened the impressive piece of jewelry.

“But it looks like it belongs on you.” His warm breath tickled Hannah’s ear. Tony stepped back and all three men took another gander over their compatriot. “Ah, almost forgot!” He turned to the side and reached for something out of sight. “The finishing touch.”

With wide eyes Hannah accepted a plush, black mink stole. The outfit was complete. 

“You look like a princess.” Steve cleared his throat. The Captain walked over and clasped both of her hands. “Don’t be nervous, you’ll do just fine” to everyone’s surprise he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Well, well, well looks like the Cap got crush! Reindeer Games is missing out on all the action!” Barton jabbed “He’d kill us.”

Hannah smiled uneasily and sat down. The familiar burn crossed her face. Loki had never seen her wear anything like this before. She imagined what it would feel like having him between her nylon covered legs. His fingers trailing to her most sensitive areas. Hot breathy kissed along her inner thighs, sending a shiver down her spine, through her belly and burning up her loins. Hannah wanted to grasp his dark hair between her fingers and direct his wet lips into her folds. Loki’s tongue lapping hungrily at her clit and opening. 

“You ok over there missy?” Tony’s voice snapped her back to the reality of the situation.

Barton pointed at her beet red face. “Someone was thinking about dirty things.”

“Gotta get in the right frame of mind right? You are basically whoring me out to distract this psycho.” She tried to hold onto what shred of dignity she had left.

“Now that’s not fair, you would be an escort at least.” Tony laughed. “Seriously though we’ll make sure things don’t get out of hand. Pinky promise.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my filthy fluff! I live for Kudos and comments!


End file.
